Passion For Two
by Fan5124
Summary: Another LeeGaara story! It has no plot, it's just lovin' So if that bothers you, then you should definitly not read this.


1Title: Passion for Two

Author: Yanksbabe51

Rating: M -PWP

Warning: Major sex alert, I mean like seriously. It's graphic so take heed of the warning ...but this is the type of stuff I like to write :-D

Disclaimer: If they were mine, trust me this would be going on a lot...but no not mine so I only have my imagination

A/N: I may write another part to this story if anyone thinks I should.

If there was one thing Gaara knew as true, it was that his lover had the most amazing tongue in existence. Actually he was proving the fact at that very moment. Gaara gasped and gripped the red sheets he was laying upon. He felt his stomach clench as his inner thigh was attached by teeth and tongue, the slightest turn to the right and Gaara would be in absolute heaven. He felt his lover chuckle, the warmth of his breath hitting the base of the red heads member, once again causing Gaara to gasp.

"What should I do for you my love? Tell me, I'll give you anything you want." Gaara's breath hitched as that hot, wet, **amazing** tongue gently flicked along this cock once again. "Should I do what I did last night? Suck your cock until you beg me to fuck you? Or do you want me to rim you, then fuck you? I can give you anything, tell me Gaara." Gaara practically sobbed as he was caressed softly.

"Please L-Lee, fuck me, suck me, just do something!!" Gaara once again felt Lee laugh against his overheated skin.

"Your wish..." Before he finished, Lee was sucking the head of his member. His tongue gently caressing the soft skin and moving lower. Gaara was writhing and whimpering as Lee sucked on him as if he was the best lollipop in the world. Gaara gasped as that tongue once again forced a sob from his lips. His stomach clenched as he grew close, he tried desperately to warn his dark haired lover, but Lee was having none of it. Lee moved even lower his tongue slipping over two perfectly round globes then quickly back to the leaking head.

"LEE! Please! I-I..." Lee pulled away causing Gaara to moan desperately. Lee leaned up and kissed Gaara passionately, his tongue flicking against Gaara's then slowly snaking out leaving a string of saliva. Lee smiled and kissed Gaara's neck, teeth marking the one he called his. Gaara took a deep breath as Lee moved back between pale thighs and leaned down only this time he bypassed Gaara's leaking head and traveled lower. Gaara's eyes rolled as Lee lifted his hips and began searching with his tongue once again. The sand-nin cried out as he was penetrated and thoroughly ravished. Lee held him tightly and knew that there were going to be finger bruises on those silky hips later. Gaara whined out loudly as Lee pushed deeper and suddenly he was shaking as his impending orgasm threatened to rip him in two. It was then that Lee pulled away, Gaara was shaking badly and he glared at his lover dangerously. "D..damn it Lee! If you don't finish what you started right now..." Lee cut him off with a long gentle kiss, while he distracted the smaller man he searched the bedside table for the lube. Not to say that was easy when he was busy shoving his tongue down his lovers throat. Thus he knocked over the lamp, clock, and a book Gaara had been reading. Once he finally got the lube he broke off the kiss and smiled, his lover was beautiful, sweat dripped from his temple and his hair was plastered to his forehead. His skin was flushed and his eyes were open to slits as his chest moved up and down in rapid succession.

"You are gorgeous." Lee quickly snapped open the bottle and squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. He dropped the bottle to the floor and kissed Gaara again. The taijutsu master lifted his lover's leg over his shoulder and leaned in to give the sand ninja a deep kiss. He slipped a finger into the tight entrance causing Gaara to cry out. His back arched off the bed as Lee licked at his chest and pushed another finger in. Gaara groaned out a curse as Lee began to scissor his fingers and added another one.

"Lee...please, I can't.. can't take it..." Lee couldn't help but enjoy the power he had over the situation, usually Gaara was much more aggressive when in a heated situation. Lee steadied himself at the tight entrance and slowly pushed in. Gaara groaned and slammed his eyes shut as Lee pushed all the way in, he groaned as the tight heat surrounded him. Lee could feel the tremors working up and down Gaara's spine as he waited for a sign to continue. Gaara's eyes slowly opened and he pulled Lee to him by the back of the neck. "Move." It wasn't a plea, it was a demand that Lee was more than happy to comply with. He pushed in slowly feeling every inch encase him and moaned while Gaara gripped at his back almost feverishly. Gaara sighed as his lover began to move at a faster pace. They moved together thrusting faster and more urgently as there passion grew. They kissed desperately as they whimpered and moaned each others names and the love they shared. Lee gripped Gaara's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Cum for me love." Gaara screamed as he came all over his and Lee's stomach. Lee cried out as the body below his tightened only then did he come deep within his partners body. The black haired man fell onto the other as they both gasped for air.

"Gaara... god..." Gaara moaned in response as he rubbed his lovers strong shoulders and neck., his eyes lightly shut. Lee rolled to the side and kissed the other ninjas forehead, right above the love kanji. "I love you." Gaara smiled slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Lee grinned back. "I told you I'd get you to scream tonight." Gaara glared slightly then quickly took his pillow and began to beat the laughing ninja with it. "Hey you said I couldn't do it! Ouch! Hey!" Gaara found himself pinned under The other man, who had the balls to keep laughing. "Aww Gaara my sweets, you're so cute all flushed and embarrassed" Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Lee leaned down and kissed him.

"Well I just figured I'd rub it in that I won. I mean how many times does that happen?" Gaara couldn't help but smile.

"Well, you won me didn't you?" Lee grinned and kissed the smaller man again.

"Bet your sweet ass I did." Gaara snuggled up to Lee's chest and closed his eyes. Lee swung an arm over over his back and closed his eyes.

"I love you too, you know that right?" Lee smirked his eyes still closed.

"Well you did scream it for me and everyone in a 10 mile radius to hear." Gaara rolled his eyes but leaned in and kissed lee's eyelids anyway.

"Guess I did, doesn't give you bragging rights." Lee opened one eye and smiled.

"Yes it does. Now go to sleep, tomorrow we'll try that new jutsu and see if we can make another miracle occur hm?" Gaara shook his head.

"I'm not carrying your child so forget it." Lee looked at Gaara who was smiling slightly. Lee leaned over and kissed him deeply.

"You don't think I could change your mind?" Gaara chuckled slightly.

"You are to much..." Lee hugged Gaara tighter to his chest.

"We'll have to pick out colors for the nursery." Gaara groaned as Lee laughed, the red head just knew the next few days were going to be extremely interesting...


End file.
